


Like the Sun After a Heavy Rain

by OnTheGround2012



Series: "HIStory 3: Trapped (TV)" Stories [1]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: Attraction, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, During Canon, Emotions, Enemies to Lovers, Episode Related, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Internal Monologue, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Andy - Freeform, Mentioned Jack, Mentioned Li Lizhen, Mentioned Tang Yi (HIStory), Mentioned Zuo Hong Ye, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Opposites Attract, Self-Discovery, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: My interpretation of Meng Shao Fei’s thoughts right after his conversation with Zou Hongye in episode ⅞ when she wants him to leave the house the next day.
Relationships: Meng Shaofei & Tang Yi, Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi
Series: "HIStory 3: Trapped (TV)" Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124552
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	Like the Sun After a Heavy Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I finished rewatching this series last night and I'm absolutely in love with these characters, so I knew I’d have to write something with them even if the idea feels kind of weird because the show is in Mandarin and I feel that it should be written in that language; so, I’d really like it to be translated to Mandarin but I’m Spanish and I don’t know anybody who could do it. Therefore, if anybody could help with that somehow, I’d totally appreciate it.
> 
> Anyway, I’ve written internal monologues for Teen Wolf, Black Sails, Eyewitness, and The Red Line, and it’s something that I find very interesting, so I felt that I had to give it a try.
> 
> EDIT: I wonder if I should delete this from AO3?.. 19.1.2021..

God, you’re not a violent guy but right now you wish you could kill Zou Hongye.

Just… just everything that came out of her mouth… fucking unbelievable.

She’s hated you from day one.

She wants you out of this house.

She wants you gone—out of Tang Yi’s life forever.

For sure you want to hate her. That’s what she deserves. You’re not sure you do but if she becomes one more person trying to ruin Li Lizhen’s reputation, she will get her wish—You’ll despise her.

Right now you don’t know what to think. You’re upset.

You’re fucking angry.

But why? What’s the real reason?

Are you angry at Zou Hongye because of her accusations or is it because of Jack’s words?

Fucking Jack.

_You care more about what my boss thinks._

_Don’t forget why you came here._

_If you let your emotions take over,_

_Nothing good will come out of it._

And that’s the thing, why did you come here in the first place?

You told yourself you came here to protect him while also controlling his every move.

You did it for the case.

In your mind, everything is about the case.

You’re working.

You want to solve the case that hasn’t left your thoughts in four years and this is what you have to do.

This is the place to be and you were very proud of yourself for convincing your boss that this was the right move.

After all, somebody has already tried to kill the guy twice, and if he dies, you’ll most probably never get justice done.

You close your eyes and you sigh.

You want to fucking scream.

Plus, your back aches. Nothing serious. Nothing you’re worried about.

But it’s a reminder of what happened.

What really hurts is that he fucking pushed you.

Your half friend.

He pushed you to _defend_ her from you.

He pushed you and didn’t listen to you.

And it reminded you that you’re a guest.

A cop—Not half a friend.

And maybe that’s the truth.

Maybe you were kidding yourself.

Maybe you had lied to himself and Jack is right.

Maybe solving the case wasn’t your only interest.

Maybe your feelings were clouding your judgment.

Feelings you were too blind to see it.

In his defense, you admit that he’s apologized on her behalf. Not that it makes you forget what happened, but at least he’s tried to fix it… and other guys —other mob bosses— wouldn’t care how you felt.

But that’s one thing about him—He never ceases to surprise you.

And once again, that’s exactly what he does.

He grabs your wrists, takes you to your bedroom, and throws you unceremoniously on the bed.

Then proceeds to straddle you, uncovers your back, and carefully massages your back like he’s done it a thousand times.

The same hands that pushed you to the ground turn into the most gentle touch that your skin has ever received.

Smooth and careful.

Yet, determined and effective.

And you’re in shock.

You’re still wondering what’s going on.

Maybe you shouldn’t have caved in, but then again, this is Tang Yi—This is a guy who always gets what he wants whenever he wants and this is actually his house… resisting didn’t feel like an option.

Plus, the look of confidence and firmness in his eyes… you can’t say no to that look. You tried briefly and you lost.

And you have to admit it. You could stay there forever. With your eyes closed… just feeling. Expert fingers fixing you—Caressing you.

It felt so right that it brings everything back.

Every feeling you had been harboring comes to the surface all at once.

You realize that Jack was right.

You’re afraid of what he might think of you.

His hands on Andy were torturing you.

His lips on Andy’s were killing you.

He being in danger terrifies you.

He’s always been a mystery to you.

He’s always seemed so serious—so focused.

Then he helps you.

He protects you.

He thanks you.

He compliments your ridiculous pink t-shirt.

He asks for your silly charm.

He accepts you at his home.

He apologizes.

He massages your back like it’s the most important thing he’s done all day.

And then, of course, there’s that thing—Those brief moments you’ve seen his smile.

It was like the sun after a heavy rain.

Beautiful.

It warms your heart in a way that makes you smile right away.

And once you’ve seen it, you want to see it again—And again.

Of course, you kick him out.

You tell him it’s late—That it’s enough.

You get rid of him.

He’s gone in a few seconds.

And it’s almost hard to breathe.

But you do it. You breathe and you think.

You ask yourself how stupid you are.

Because you _are_ stupid if you are here for the wrong reasons.

And you are most definitely stupid for not seeing what was right in front of you.

You are attracted to him… and what is worse, you fucking care about him.

You certainly do.

What are you gonna do about it?

You have no fucking clue.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know whatever goes through your mind after reading this... I love feedback. Kudos are a great extra if you like it 💙
> 
> This will be cross-posted on [my Tumblr ](https://otg2012.tumblr.com/post/189828041828/so-damn-blue-stilesjackson-1168-words).


End file.
